


Camp Chippewa Reunion: Pandemic Edition

by kaleigh



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash, can be read as slash or gen, pandemic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Twelve years after Camp Chippewa, Wednesday Addams and Amanda Buckman are not quite the girls they once were.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Amanda Buckman, past Wednesday Addams/Joel Glicker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Camp Chippewa Reunion: Pandemic Edition

**Author's Note:**

> My first pandemic fic. I was tipsy when I wrote this like half an hour ago, so all mistakes are my own.

Wednesday would feverently deny this, but the only reason she'd set foot in the United States again to answer a summons from her parents was in the hope that it would get her back in their good books. When she'd decided at the last minute not to marry Joel, she fully expected her parents to be supportive of her decision as they had never approved of him but they'd done that thing where they looked disappointed without saying it and so Wednesday, tired of being the disappointment had gone ahead with the wedding, which hadn't made them any more pleased, and had simply killed Joel after the honeymoon. That Joel had inherited everything from his family and left it for her, made it quite easy for her to stay out of physical contact with her family for four years, even if it meant she'd followed in the footsteps of Aunt Debbie and become a black widow instead of a mortician but at least it was still a respectable career choice for an Addams.  
When her parents had asked her to attend the reunion on behalf of the family, the first request they'd made of her in years even if they had bi-monthly conversations imploring her to return home, she'd taken it at face value and agreed. She hadn't been to the US in almost five years and she did want a break from seeing the world. That the world was undergoing a global pandemic didn't factor in for Wednesday, who hadn't listened to the news in three years, as she boarded the family's plane in Austria and headed for Connecticut.

**********

Amanda only agreed to attend the Camp Chippewa reunion because she was down to her last twenty dollars. She'd been disowned for coming out as gay in college and the hefty student loan payments she had for attending an Ivy League school didn't leave much left for her to spend if she wanted to eat and live in a safe neighbourhood. Her parents had agreed to pay off all her debt if she had attended, as they still liked to pretend they were close to their youngest daughter despite it being the contrary for the sake of appearing as liberal business partners. Once she saw the payment go through, she cheered feeling as though she had her life back before she used her credit card, that had a zero balance for the first time since she came out and that she cut up immediately after, to purchase a roundtrip train ticket and headed east from California to Connecticut for an event she could care less about. By the time she reached Connecticut, a day later, she was tired but hopeful and checked in with her parents to confirm that she was in the city in time for the event. The conversation had been brief, as she liked it, but concerning. The event had been cancelled due to the Coronavirus, though as she had kept her end of the bargain, they could not try to take back the money from her, though they would not be covering any of her expenses while she was in Connecticut and she was reminded that she was still not allowed back in New York, not that they could actually ban her from the state. The concerning part was that Amanda had no money to cover her expenses in the city and with no credit cards and only twenty dollars in her pocket until payday which was four days away, she had no way to cover her expenses. 

It was fitting then, as she sat on a park bench outside the train station that Wednesday Addams of all people pulled over in a car as dark as her soul and offered her a lift.

**********

They hadn't spoken the entire car ride and Amanda idly wondered if the other woman was planning to kill her, not that she cared since it settled where she would spend the night either way. Being a millennial, Amanda had reasoned a long time ago, just meant being unsurprised by the changes in life.  
When they pulled up in front of a beautifully appointed house by the waterfront Wednesday spoke for the first time. "Apparently, I have to quarantine for fourteen days. I'm sure you have a hotel reservation near the camp but unless you live here you'd probably have to quarantine as well so we might as well do it together."  
"I actually don't have a reservation. I don't even have any cash, so I'm really happy to see you."  
Amanda took a good look at Wednesday, whose hair was artfully styled in waves and clothing looked less puritanical goth and more Hollywood chic as opposed to the blonde whose hair hadn't been washed in two days and wardrobe consisted of Madewell and whatever designer clothes she had that remained from her former life. Though she supposed, with fifty per cent of her salary not going to student loans any longer, she could probably afford to dress better even if her rent was still exorbitant.  
"How do you have no money? I remember your parents being rich and I was invited to your sister's wedding last year, not that I went of course." Wednesday asked quizzically as she opened up the house.  
"I kinda got disowned." Amanda replied. "I'm gay."  
"That's bullshit. Why disown you for being gay? I myself am bisexual and no one in the family cares. Granted I disappointed them when I married Joel but to disown a child. Would you like me to have them dealt with for you?" Wednesday questioned intently.  
"You can't kill my parents" Amanda exclaimed, even though she privately felt it would solve many of her issues. At the least, she would get to see her siblings again, who had been secretly supporting her and were half the reason she could even afford to eat some days.  
"Well, of course not. We're in quarantine. But I could suggest it to my mother, it might even make her less disappointed in me." Wednesday replied as she led Amanda to the suite that would be hers for the next fourteen days.  
Amanda wasn't quite sure why she'd been so open with Wednesday but she always did have an issue being mean to pretty women.  
"I'll think about it, goodnight Wednesday." Amanda impulsively hug the other woman before closing the door.

**********

A few days later, about halfway through their quarantine, Amanda and Wednesday, were having their daily drinking and catchup session when she asked.  
"So where's Joel?"  
"He died."  
"Did you kill him?" Amanda snorted into her wine.  
Wednesday looked at her amused. "Why do you think?"  
"You so killed him!" Amanda began laughing, though, in her defense, she might have been drunk. "So have you been single since then, or are there other dead husbands."  
"I've had several boyfriends and girlfriends but no other marriages." Wednesday primly took a sip of her wine before continuing. "I make a bad black widow."  
Both women laughed before the topic changed to their post-quarantine plans.

**********

Two weeks later, and they were still social distancing at Wednesday's place in Connecticut. Amanda's landlord had offered to pack up and ship out her meagre belongings in exchange for ending her contract early as he needed the apartment to quarantine his returning family, and she had agreed since her job could be done anywhere and staying with Wednesday was finally giving her a chance to save money.  
"This may be the alcohol talking, but do you want to come home with me when this is over?" Asked Wednesday, curled up next to Amanda while watching trashy tv.  
"Won't your parents be disappointed in you again?" Amanda questioned, quite comfortable with her former enemy half in her lap.  
"You know, I quite feel they won't be." Wednesday responded, looking more certain than she had in the past few years.


End file.
